Talk:Eyewear
Isn't there a category for shared universe stories? Turtle Fan 17:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, though I suppose there could be. TR 17:44, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::That's right, we've got 'em cordoned off in the Bibliography. We should have a category too. Turtle Fan 18:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Done and Done. TR 18:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::So I see. Thanks. Turtle Fan 19:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) From Steven Silver's review "Harry Turtledove’s “Eyewear” is a secret history of the Cabeza de Vaca expedition through Texas and New Mexico. Using the slave Estevánico as his protagonist, Turtledove outfits the four survivors of the expedition with a pair of magic spectacles which allows the slave to suggest the best course of action and eventually lead the men to safety before setting off on a journey to find Cibola, and the city of Hawikuh, where the historical Estevánico was killed. Because Estevánico is a slave, there is little room for growth in his relationships with anyone, but instead the story is presented as a puzzle for him to figure out the best use of the eyewear as he is guided by a time traveler who can only provide him with the vaguest of clues." http://www.sfsite.com/~silverag/reflections.html Sounds like fun. TR 18:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :It does. Kind of has a Dr Who feel to it. :I have to wonder what the in-universe reason is for giving a slave, who sounds like he's continually mistreated by his captors, such an important duty. Maybe he's the only one who's able to use the eyewear? Turtle Fan 18:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I made a request for interlibrary loan of this book, so hopefully we'll have our answers soon enough. TR 18:35, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I also just came to a horrible realization: guess who was the king of Spain when this story is set. Go on, guess. TR 18:37, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Someone we recently deleted, by any chance? Turtle Fan 01:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed. I guess in the end, it's really nothing to restore an article. Still, I am struck the irony. TR 17:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::If anyone in the story mentions Charles "el rey," I'd advocate for restoring the article. I thought it was a pretty good article despite its lack of relevance. Give it that relevance and I'd be delighted to have it back. We shouldn't restore it in anticipation, of course, since we may well end up deleting it again. Turtle Fan 01:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Have it I only have this for two weeks, so I'll concentrate on the HT story, but I'm going to try to read the whole thing. Flipping through it quickly, this one little story is definitely going to pump up the historicals--in addition to the protagonists, I saw a dozen or so off-the-cuff references to e.g. Hernán Cortés. Nothing on King Charles yet. :Oh, wonderful. :) Except for the news on Charles. Turtle Fan 03:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, this story seems mostly self-contained, and we won't have to wiki the whole book (although that would be rather fun). TR 20:33, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :I can't claim to know much about Saberhagen. I guess we could, if one or more of us wound up owning the book. Turtle Fan 03:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm ok with not doing it. It's good to remember that this place is dedicated to one author, even in those instances where the author plays in another's sandbox. TR 03:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Good point. The way we did "Trantor Falls" provides a pretty good template to follow in such situations, but we often won't have the luxury of a wiki on the other author's project. :::Hypothetically, what would we do if another author started playing in Turtledove's sandbox? Assuming of course that Turtledove had authorized him to do so. Now that I think of it, that's already an issue now for Eric Flint, so I assume you've worked out a policy we could adopt here. Turtle Fan 04:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, not quite, as Flint doesn't let people just play in his sandbox, but helps them build additional sandboxes for them to play in that are attached to the original sandbox, and then pass sand and sandcastles and toys back and forth among those boxes, whilte building new boxes forever and ever. (There, I think that analogy is tortured enough.) As the Flint wiki is still in its early stages, I haven't quite figured out how I'm going to dileniate/acknowledge who's doing what, especially since they all wind up in the same sandbox at some point. TR 15:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thinking of it, I've seen very large wikia--including the Star Wars one, the largest of all that's not Wikipedia--which draw their material from multiple sources, often sources from different media, with multiple levels of canonicity so that, in the event of a conflict, we'll know what trumps. That might be useful for you. It mainly involves dotting the article with more citations than the first paper by a college freshman whose professor has put the fear of God into him with a very mean and scary talk about how seriously he takes plagiarism. Turtle Fan 18:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Based on the slender description of Exiled: Clan of the Claw with its "interconnected novellas", we're probably going to have come up with something sooner or later. TR 15:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I suppose so. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:17, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Of course, since we haven't actually done anything with the thing, "later" seems to be the watchword there. TR (talk) 21:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I didn't want to say it, but, yeah. Much later. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:23, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Paperback Version According to Turtledove's twitter feed, the paperback version of Golden Reflections has his final version of "Eyewear", that the Hard Cover version was an early draft that slipped through editing. FYI, he thinks the final version is better. ML4E (talk) 19:35, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :Well, that sucks. Our articles are based on the HC version. :I liked the whole package well enough that I could see investing in the pb edition, I suppose. TR (talk) 20:31, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::No different than Joe Steele (story)/Joe Steele (novel).JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:06, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I would imagine there would be little differences for our purposes. Probably edits for style and effect with little change in plot, places and people. ML4E (talk) 17:38, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::I wonder if it will change the reference to Po'pay to solve the OTL/ATL dispute.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:29, November 22, 2017 (UTC)